Teman
by Eyyandest
Summary: EDITED!/Menjadi berbeda bukan merupakan suatu dosa, 'kan? Lagipula, siapa yang butuh teman?/"Butuh bantuan?"/Warning inside! RnR please?


FICT LAMA YANG DIVERMAK LAGI-ini perombakan abis-abisan sama fict yang judulnya A Friend (padahal dulunya judulnya Teman juga ;p) juga, yang udah lamaaaa banget udah dua taun yang lalu kali-_- Ini jangan-jangan lebih ancur dari sebelumnya eh tapi gatau, duh jadi sangsi *ea* maksudnya ragu, itu biar puitis -_-

Oiya, di fict yang lama aku bikin Hinata-nya sama Sakura, tapi di sini sama Naruto. Gak papa lah, kece

* * *

**Warning : AU, abal, typo(s), dan mungkin rada OoC ._.**

**Disclaimer : How many times should I tell you that Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kisimoto's but the story is mine? I don't take any material profit.**

**.**

**And Happy New Year! May the odds be ever in our favour!**

**.**

**don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Teman**

"Pertemuan selanjutnya kita kuis, anak-anak, hapalkan bab satu sampai tiga. Selamat sore," ujar guru biologi kami—_ralat—_aku dan kelasku di akhir pelajaran.

"SATU SAMPAI TIGA KATANYA!" seru seorang anak beberapa saat setelah guru itu keluar kelas, tanpa repot-repot menurunkan volume suaranya. "Itu kan dari awal semester, gila benar dia."

Hampir semua orang di kelasku tanpa diperintah lagi langsung menyutujui perkataan anak itu, beberapa hanya sekadar mengangguk-angguk, namun beberapa mengeluh setengah berteriak ("Haaaahh, minggu depan aku ada pertandingan _baseball_ pula." dan "Oh, tidak, aku tertidur terus sepanjang semester ini, aku tidak akan luluuus!"). Hanya segilintir orang yang menyangkal dan tampaknya tidak mau ambil pusing.

Aku tak mengindahkan kehebohan kelasku ini—bukan, bukannya aku sombong. Aku memang tidak _cocok_ berada di tempat seperti ini, di lingkungan mereka. Aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku yang berserakan di atas meja dan bergegas ke luar kelas. Tanpa ajakan pulang bersama ataupun hanya sekadar ucapan "sampai jumpa"—sesungguhnya aku sudah terbiasa.

Sudah rahasia umum kalau aku memang tidak _ditakdirkan_ untuk sekolah di sini, atau mungkin lebih ekstrim, aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan dengan orang lain. Tidak pernah ada orang yang menganggapku, melirikku sedikit pun tidak ada. Bagi mereka, mungkin, kehadiranku hanya semilir angin yang hampir tidak terasa.

Aku memang sedikit berbeda dengan mereka, dengan irisku yang berwarna hampir putih dan kepribadianku yang sangat, sangat tertutup. Menjadi berbeda bukan merupakan suatu dosa, 'kan?

Lagipula, siapa yang butuh teman?

Saat hendak menuruni anak tangga terakhir, perutku berkeruyuk keras. Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, aku pun segera berbelok ke arah kantin, seraya berpikir aku akan makan apa di sana dan bagaimana caranya agar ibu kantin segera membuat pesananku—bukannya membuatkan pesanan orang lain terlebih dahulu karena ia tidak merasakan kehadiranku.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tubuh besar bertubrukan denganku, sukses membuatku jatuh terjerembap. Sebagian salahku memang, karena jalanku cenderung menunduk dan tidak melihat depan. Tapi orang itu juga tidak meminta maaf, dan langsung pergi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, atau seakan ia hanya terantuk sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

"Dasar," umpatku pelan. Aku mencoba berdiri, namun jatuh lagi dan sakit lagi. Sekali lagi aku mengumpat pelan.

"Butuh bantuan?" Suara itu menawarkan bantuan. Aku terpaku di tempat tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya melihat tangan yang digerak-gerakkan meminta sambutan di depan mataku. Aku pasti bermimpi, tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan seseorang yang berbicara padaku. Apalagi menolongku.

"Haloooo, ada yang butuh bantuan?"

Aku tersadar, lalu melihat ke arah si pemilik tangan. Aku tidak tahu dirinya, yang jelas dia lumayan keren. Dengan mata biru langitnya yang sangat indah dan kulit terbakar mataharinya, itu sudah membuktikan sepertinya ia orang berada di Konoha High ini. Orang seperti dirinya tidak mungkin memperhatikan orang seperti aku yang hanya berstatus "pemborosan tempat". Aku tahu itu. Aku merasa kecil di hadapannya.

"Hinata, ayolah,"

Aku mengerjap, ia tahu namaku?

"K-kau tahu n-namaku, bagaimana b-bisa...?" Seingatku, itulah kalimat pertama yang aku suarakan di sekolah ini—jika memesan makanan kantin dan menjawab absen guru tidak dihitung.

"Kita kan sekelas,"

Teman... sekelas? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu? Oh ya, aku selalu menundukkan kepala saat berjalan, duduk, berdiri, dan sebagainya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya, sekalipun aku tidak bertanya. "Jadi, kau mau di sini sampai kiamat?"

Tentu saja tidak, tapi...

Tahu-tahu Naruto sudah menarik tanganku dan menariknya sampai aku berdiri. "_Geez, _susah banget, ya, bikin kau berdiri," ucapnya, kali ini dengan cengiran yang, entah kenapa, mencerahkan (hatiku mencelos sesaat—senyuman pertama yang kudapatkan di sekolah ini!).

Aku terlalu sibuk bahagia, sampai-sampai—mungkin—hampir salah mendengar perkataannya selanjutnya. "Nah, mau jadi temanku?" Kalau tidak salah itu yang ia katakan.

Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab ataupun sekadar memberikan respon sedikit. Aku sepertinya tidak pernah berimajinasi sejauh ini...

Sementara aku terus berdebat dengan diriku sendiri apakah sekarang aku sedang mendapatkan mukjizat atau ini hanya ilusi karena tadi pagi aku salah makan, Naruto terus mencerocos tentang betapa asinnya ramen yang ia makan tadi siang atau sesekali tentang keinginannya untuk bolos di pertemuan biologi minggu depan karena belum siap untuk kuis.

Aku terus berjalan, mungkin dengan tampang bodoh dan mata menerawang, sebelum Naruto mengambil sikuku dan berkata dengan kekehan, "Kau salah belok, Hinata. Kita pulang bareng, kan?"

Pipiku langsung memanas saat itu, rasanya belum pernah ada yang menyentuhku di bagian tubuh mana pun, apalagi mengajakku pulang bersama. Aku menatap Naruto yang sekarang memandang lurus ke depan, entah kehabisan topik pembicaraan, entah sudah bosan membicarakan tentang ramen.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Naruto membuka percakapan, lagi. "Hei, Hinata,"

"H-hm?" Bahkan untuk sekadar merespon saja, aku harus tergagap. Bodoh sekali.

"Aku memperhatikanmu beberapa hari ini. Kau... tampaknya sendirian"—"A-ap-apa?"—"kau boleh bergabung dengan teman-temanku sekali-sekali, ya?"

Memperhatikanku—sepertinya sebuah kata yang cukup tabu untuk sekadar aku _bisikkan_ di beberapa tahun belakangan. Uzumaki Naruto, membantuku berdiri, mau menjadi temanku, orang pertama yang memperhatikanku, sekarang menawarkan untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini, pastilah disukai banyak orang.

Tanpa sadar, kami—ya, kali ini aku tidak takut memakai kata kami—sampai di gerbang sekolah. Ia mengambil sepedanya di parkiran tidak jauh dari situ, tidak tahu persisnya apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya berdiri dan melihatnya mengeluarkan sepedanya dengan susah payah.

"Haaahh, akhirnya," ujarnya seraya mengusap keningnya yang sedikit basah dengan lengan atas bajunya, setelah sepeda itu berhasil keluar. "Oh, ya, Hinata, maaf ya sepertinya aku tidak bisa memboncengmu. Kau pakai rok, jadi takutnya gimana-gimana," ia berkata lagi dengan cengiran lebarnya yang cerah, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Aku membuat senyuman yang sudah lama tidak aku tunjukkan, lalu mengatakan, "Y-ya, tidak apa,"

Sejenak aku melihat cengiran Naruto menghilang, hanya untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum ia menggantinya dengan senyum yang jauh lebih menghangatkan.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya dengan semangat sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Aku ragu-ragu, mengangkat sebelah tanganku dengan kikuk, lalu menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri samping kiri jalan, sebelum menghilang di belokan pertama. Aku menurunkan sebelah tanganku, menaruhnya di atas tali tas yang aku pegang dengan tanganku yang satu lagi.

Rasanya jauh lebih bahagia sekarang, seperti bebas dari sebuah kekangan kuat yang tak bisa kaulepas bertahun-tahun. Bebas seperti burung yang terbang tanpa beban di atas sana. Apakah begini rasanya disapa seseorang, diajak mengobrol—atau mendengarkan, sepertinya? Dan di atas segalanya, mempunyai seseorang untuk dipanggil... teman?

Astaga, ini pasti anugerah dari _Kami-sama._ Teman... rasanya sungguh asing bagiku. Tapi Naruto membuatnya terasa begitu nyata, sangat indah dan hangat. Teman. Aku suka kata itu.

Aku menengadah ke langit, menatap awan-awan putih beserta segerombolan burung-burung yang bermigrasi. Mungkin, dengan satu sentuhan anugerah lagi, aku akan bisa secara harfiah terbang bersama burung-burung itu, menatap dunia dan berkata, "Hei! Aku tidak sendirian!"

.

.

**FIN?**

* * *

**(C/A)**

Oke gak tau, ini sebenernya malah lebih bagus apa malah lebih ancur dari fict sebelumnya-_- butuuuuh banget concrit dan saran membangun dari semuanyaaa hehehe (membangun loh ya membangun, berarti bukan flame ;p)

Dan akhirnya Hinata gak jadi makan ke kantin, yaudah lah gak papa-_- padahal kalo mereka ke kantin lebih panjang yah wkwkwk abal banget

Kerasa gak sih rasa senengnya Hinata pas ditemenin Naruto?

Ah sudahlah, review sangat dibutuhkan :D


End file.
